


One Heck of a Mario Party

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Smash Bros fanfiction specifically written for a friend of mine where they are "dating", Luigi has a crush on Princess Peach and Daisy has an even bigger crush on Mario. After Princess Peach confronts Mario about his suspicious activities with Daisy, they argue and Mario runs away to Princess Daisy's kingdom and she comforts him. Will Mario and Daisy end up together in the end, or a surprise pairing you didn't see coming? Not even my friend knows. 7-10 chapters long.</p><p>Warning: I have never played any Mario games and have no clue about anything I'm writing. I did a moderate amount of research on Peach and Daisy's relationships and personalities and thankfully another friend of mine who's played every game told me a little more about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Heck of a Mario Party

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much or too interesting happens in this chapter. Mainly it's just Daisy wondering why Mario likes Peach "more than her" and Luigi thinking about Peach's rosy complexion and being shy. Yeah.
> 
> Hopefully I manage to keep up with this and write it at least somewhat well. Later chapters may be longer, this is pretty much just a short introduction about what currently is going on.

During an all too pleasant and usual afternoon, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had invited her many a time savior and his brother, Mario and Luigi, to her Mushroom garden along with the Princess from Sarasaland, Princess Daisy. They were all enjoying each other's company, some more than others. Mario and Princess Peach had become quite close after all the times she has been kidnapped and rescued, they in an unofficial, happy relationship with each other. Mario's brother and the guest Princess weren't overjoyed about it, though. Especially Daisy.

Luigi had always been enchanted by Princess Peach's beauty and kindness, wanting to assist her as much as he possibly could along with his brother. He is glad she is happy, and his brother is happy, but seeing them together leaves somewhat of an icy void in his heart that only the warmth of Princess Peach's love could have filled.

Princess Daisy isn't as approving as Luigi is of Mario and Peach's relationship, but has bit her tongue and kept her foot out of her mouth about it. Ever since Mario saved her from that tyrannical alien who wanted to marry her for her kingdom, she's been infatuated with the Italian man. All Daisy wants to do is hug him, squeeze him, crack jokes and cut up with him. Maybe even rescue him one day. She often pinches herself for thinking about her fantasies involving Mario, though, trying to keep herself at bay. It was hard for her, however, to do that now as her love and the blonde, sweetie of a princess were holding hands and feeding each other fresh, handmade peach cake in front of her.

The happy, unofficial couple laughed with each other as Princess Peach wiped icing from Mario's mustache, Daisy wrinkling her nose instead of joining in and thinking grimly about how delicious the peach cake was as she stuffed a fork full of her own slice in her mouth. Ah, only if I could feed Mario, she thought fondly. The greenly dressed Luigi sitting next to her was thinking almost the same thing, except he didn't wish to feed his own brother. No, he wished to feed the lovely Princess Peach. The way she smiled her rosy red lips as she ate made him happy enough, though.

"Today is quite nice, isn't it?" The peachy princess said with a peaceful tone in her voice, her blue eyes gazing up at the even bluer sky, watching as a few white, fluffy cotton-like clouds hung high in the sky, slowly making their way across it. Luigi was quick to agree, but didn't have the chance to make it known before his brother answered.

"Si! It always look pretty in your kingdom." The words nearly sprinkled out of his mouth as he said them. Daisy's shoulders raised slightly.

"My kingdom has a good view of the sky, too, ya' know!" The brunette interjected, crossing her arms and giving off an air of rising pride. Though, that was quickly shot back down under the layers of her orange and yellow dress as Peach simply stated back, "That sounds lovely, Daisy. Maybe you could invite us to your kingdom's gardens someday soon?"

Her shoulders slumped back down to normal, Daisy letting out a quick breath through her nose. She watched in silence again, trying to figure out why. Why Mario was so interested in Peach over her. Was it the hair? The dress? Daisy glanced down. Gasp! Was Peach's more womanly figure also a factor?! Daisy flushed the tiniest bit at thinking about this. She didn't want to stuff balled up socks, tissues, or toy balls in her bra or over her butt. Was it their difference in classiness? Daisy thought she always had a regal amount of class when she needed it, but her ego started to falter somewhat as she studied Peach for a few seconds. Peach always sat up straight, her shoulders lined perfectly, her leg crossed over her knee in a lady-like way under the ruffles of her dress; Daisy realized that she slouched as if there was an invisible man sitting on her back at nearly all times as she sat, her shoulders were never even and were more likely to be slumped than anything, and more than half the time she sat with her knees just a bit too far apart. Daisy was too busy rubbing her chin in thought to notice Peach and Mario Eskimo kissing on the other side of the garden table. Luigi did, though, and he shifted uncomfortably on his mushroom seat just slightly so.

How awkward.


End file.
